Mad House
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Inmates in the asylum try and deal with their mental illnesses. Roxas, a depressed teenager meets the enigmatic Axel who is more dangerous than he thought.
1. Breakdown in the Waiting room

**Mad House: Breakdown in the waiting room.**

**.**

**.**

It's been fifteen whole minutes since my mother and I have been waiting in this bland and tasteless white room, occupied by black chairs and a secretary nurse sitting in her booth while the clock overhead of us in the empty corner with the blinking light ticks on and on again. My mom insisted on me to come to this place of dire importance, even though she forced my ass into the passenger seat of the car and tried to persuade me to go along with her dangerous whims of raising my allowance once I come out a healthy teenager.

A few months ago my mother broke the lock off my bedroom door from the outside and pushed my door open even though my dresser was against it so she wouldn't enter, found me lying on my floor near an open window while the cold blizzard air enters my frozen room with my vein open and blood stained my clothing, my face was possibly pale from the lack of blood.

It wasn't that bad, she freaked out and asked god what was wrong with me. When we both learned of my diagnosis: Clinical Depression with Mild symptoms of Psychosis, she was sure I was an idiot and a danger to myself. The cutting only proved her logical point, while I begged for her to stop treating me like a child.

I swung my legs underneath my chair and ignored my annoying mother as she silently sobbed next to me. I wore my favorite Nirvana t-shirt and black sweats, I didn't bother with socks but I liked my black leather converse sneakers. There were two others in the waiting room with their parents. A blond female with a thin figure, and a pink haired guy with an obnoxious staring problem.

I bit my lip, "Why do I have to be here?" I asked my mother, turning my full attention towards her. Before she could speak, the pink haired guy chuckled, I turned back to him and knew I was giving him a placid _'Wtf'_ looks since he scowled, while the little blond laughed.

"Maybe it's because you're screwed up like everyone in there," The pink head finally said something, his voice was deep and I was not expecting that at all. I frowned once the little blond stopped laughing.

"Sounds like you've been in there with the loons," I said. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled a little wider, I could see his shiny white teeth and felt a little self-conscious about neglecting brushing my own.

"Ten months ago I was fucked up in the head." My mom jerked in her seat once hearing the swear, his own mother grit her teeth and glared at her son.

"Marluxia, shut up with the swearing!" She hit his knee but he didn't seemed phased, however the little blond shook in her seat, holding her notebook with her pen against her chest tightly as she heaved in breaths of air.

The secretary nursed noticed. "No pens, knives, pencils or notebooks in the facility please," She said in a low nonchalant tone. The blond's mother sighed and reached for the notebook and pen, taking it forcefully from her hands and once it was out, the blond began sobbing in her hands as if her mother did the worse thing ever in the entire world.

Marluxia leaned against his _sister_, "Namine, shut the fuck up!"

Their mother scowled, this time raising her voice, "What did I say about the swearing!"

My own mother stood up, her breathe heaving, "I'm sorry. I can't take this, Roxas you're old enough to sign yourself in, I'm going home. I'll try and visit in a few weeks." In a blur she was gone, I slacked in my seat while glaring at nothing in particular.

"That must seriously suck," Marluxia said, a grin wide enough like the Joker's on his face, his blue eyes that mirrored his mothers but not Namine's gleamed in obvious amusement.

"Not the first time." I wasn't joking about this either. My mother hates tough situations and she's quite sensitive about it. A few times I stole from a store and she burst into tears just from the revelation.

Ten minutes went by and Namine barely calmed down, this time her mother felt bad and held her against her side while Marluxia stared at my mothers empty seat.

Then finally.. "Roxas," The nurse said in her same nonchalant tone with a board in her hand, I gripped the handle of black Adidas duffel bag and followed the nurse into the mental facility.

This is where the next three months of my life is going to go.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Fitting in Category

**Mad House: Fitting In Category.**

**.**

**.**

Seventeen slow and agonizing seconds have gone by as we walked along the checkered white and black floors, the white walls warmed my insides that almost felt like boiling heat. I bit my lip as I dragged my bag down the hallway, following this woman almost reluctantly until we entered a large cafeteria sort of room. Everyone inside seemed to not notice my presence or that they got a new inmate for their loony bin. My mouth felt dry as the nurse brought me to a partially empty table, a long haired red head sat at the far end, picking at his food, across from him was a short haired girl who was also looking strangely and sadly at her food.

I turned back to the nurse who smiled placidly and showed me what I had to write down, carefully she passed me a black ball point pen and watched as I wrote my name down. Over the next five or six minutes, I carefully made sure I didn't make a mess, or a mistake that could haunt me of the night.

"Roxas.. What an odd name." The sweet sarcastic sound sprung in my ear, I felt my body jerk from the movement of a body pressing against mine. I looked and found I was staring into a green eyed male with strange markings underneath his eyes that I will not comment on. The dark haired girl had slid over next to the nurse, her smile wide as she grabbed a hold of the paper I was writing on and looked it over.

"Look Axel. Roxas is turning eighteen pretty soon!" She seemed a little too enthusiastic about this which I had to cringe at, I'm not interested in happy go lucky people. Nor the male sitting next to me who's face beamed as he gave me a gleeful grin and gave back my paper.

"Axel. Xion." The nurse started, her voice stern and demanding. "Go back to your seats and eat your food, or you're going to be watched for the next few hours." Her open threat scared them off, both moping in front of their strange and dull food once more.

_Sexualit_y:

I stared at the word for awhile, not knowing what I should write and when I looked up at the nurse who has long light brown hair and strained green eyes, she too was staring at me, waiting for me to write something. I didn't feel like answer so I tried to skip, however she sighed as if I did something horribly wrong.

"What's your sexuality? This is important." I raised my brow in question, not really understanding how my sexuality was important to a mental facility, or anyone who was mentally unstable. Who cares who I slept with, kissed or hugged. However it seemed to matter to them so I truthfully wrote my sexuality, something I hope my mother doesn't see or it'll possibly kill her.

"Bisexual." I said out loud as I wrote down each letter until it was finished. Then I wrote everything else out, my allergies, where I once went to school, what kind of panic attacks or episodes I had. Stuff like that. Once I was finished I passed it back to her and gave her a sour smile.

"Alright. I'll show you to your room," She said kindly and raised to her feet. I followed along, not looking back at the two I felt staring at me as we left the cafeteria. I knew I would see them soon, they seemed strangely curious and happy that I'm soon to be eighteen years, maybe they were eighteen. The red head is at least nineteen or twenty.

"Axel and Xion are in your division, I'm glad they were able to talk to someone besides themselves," She said suddenly, I wondered if she was reading my mind that I was thinking about them.

"How old are they?" I asked in an ugly timid voice.

"Axel just turned nineteen while Xion is going to be eighteen. To be honest I have no idea how those two even found each other, Axel used to be in one different division that was strictly for adults. Now over the past few months they befriended each other and it's hard sometimes to let them be apart." She laughed and some how I found it not so funny.

I looked down at the ground while we walked, the still colored floor that made everything feel sad and empty. This, the world my mother put me in, dragged me in to a mental facility just because I have problems. Her cries every night at the realization I'm not who I am who she wanted me to be.

It hurts a lot.

**.**

**.**

"So what do you think about the new kid?" Xion wondered, her elbows pressed firmly on the table where her plastic plate of food was. She gazed at her friend across from her in absolute wonder, then he smiled.

"I find him fascinating."

Xion scoffed. "He's bisexual. That's what you find fascinating. He might not even be interested in a relationship with a lunatic."

Axel rolled his eyes, finding her belief exhausting. "And you possibly think he'll be interested in someone cuts themselves. It's not very attractive to the skin." He glanced at her bandaged arms and back into her dark purple eyes that never even flinched by his rude remark.

"If you haven't noticed Axel, his arms are concealed by a sweater. Whatever underneath shows the truth, we might be similar than you think." She smiled wickedly that only made Axel uncomfortable.

He looked towards the doors where the new kid went off too and remembered what was on the paper.

_Roxas James Reid._

_17._

_M._

The rest however wasn't written in just yet, his writing was nice and smooth as if he wrote each word precised. This is also fascinated Axel, he couldn't really explain this to Xion, the nice girl in front of him was worse than the leeching bitch Larxene who was still in solitary confinement for attacking one of the orderlies and a man named Marluxia who's in the group therapy class.

He turned his attention back towards Xion, "Does it really matter what sexual orientation he is? I mean, the kids fucked up, you could tell from his eyes, there wasn't a soul that could breathe inside."

Xion slumped her shoulders. "Well it doesn't matter. I want to be friends with him, I'm bored of your company."

Axel clenched his teeth. "Fine since I hate yours as well."

And everyone wondered how they could be friends.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Notes]<strong>

I'm writing this story in a different direction. Hoping it won't kill me. :\

Axel and Xion's relationship is more like a love/hate sort of thing. They want friends and the ones in the facility are not to their liking. So a new kid enters and they have exactly what they want.

:)

If so to speak, since Roxas isn't the type to suddenly open his heart up too two strangers.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
